Heartbroken
by Bernsteinnixe
Summary: Legolas' lover left him; Elladan wants to ease his pain.


He looks deep into the sky. Every night it is the same, he stands in solitude by the window until dawn, waiting. His pretty, Elven face is marred with sorrow, lips sad without a smile. Sapphire eyes search the heavens for something that was lost. He sighs. Deep inside he knows that the one he is waiting for will not return...  
  
It pains me to see him this way. I long for Legolas as he longs for the one who left. There is nothing I would not give just to see my reflection in those sad eyes, just to have him look at me...if only for a moment, from a distance. But he doesn't notice me. All he sees is the cold moon that will not fill the emptiness of his heart.  
  
"Why do you watch me?" the question came out of nowhere, distracting me from my thoughts. It is the first time I have heard him speak since I arrived almost a week ago. His voice is more pleasant to the ears than the most beautiful birdsong.  
  
"I do not know." I curse myself for not being able to find a better answer. "I would see you smile once..."  
  
My heart stops when the blond Elf turns his head to look at me. "I do not remember how to smile," he says, and turns away again. "Forget about me, I cannot give you what you seek. Someone as troubled as I am could never bring you any joy."  
  
"Perhaps I could help you heal..." Slowly, I started to step forward.  
  
"Do you really believe I can be healed?"  
  
"Aye, I do."  
  
"What if you fail?" He is startled to by my sudden nearness.  
  
I place my hand gently upon his shoulders. "Then at least I will have tried." He looks at me, his eyes filled with hope and doubt. I lean forward and brush my lips against his. He doesn't pull away so I slip my tongue into his mouth. Surprisingly, he responds, but the motions of his tongue are shy and unsure.  
  
He breaks it off rather quickly. "Such a strange method of healing could only come from Rivendell," he teases.  
  
"Would it work?" He doesn't answer, only looks back out the window, his longing reflected in his face. I bring my fingers up to his chin, urging him to face me.  
  
"He's not coming back, Legolas.You know this. Let me help you forget your pain."  
  
He hesitates for a moment while my fingers gently caress his face. "You are free to try." He puts his arms around me and I carry him to his chambers.  
  
I take my time undressing the one I love; I do not want to rush him. When all of his clothes are lying on the floor around us I put my arms around his naked body and kiss him. This time his kiss holds more confidence, and while his tongue explores my mouth he does something I do not expect- he begins fiddling with the buttons of my shirt. When the entire front of my torso is exposed he ends the kiss and runs cold hands down by body before disrobing me entirely.  
  
He pulls me down on top of him as he lies back onto the bed and spreads his thighs, allowing me to nestle in between them. My new lover rubs himself against my erection; I know what it is he wants, but I will not give it to him yet... not until the hurt in his eyes is gone completely.  
  
He writhes in ecstasy and begs for mercy as I lick his body up and down, covering all but his most private parts with passionate, wet kisses. Hands clench the sheets while I dip my tongue into the indentation in his belly. His breath is getting heavy. I manage to tease his nipples for a mere few seconds before he grabs my head to push me lower. I cannot resist him...  
  
I give his dripping cock a tiny lick and look up at him, "More..." he pleads, his face contorted in the most adorable fashion. My tongue swirls around the head before swallowing his length and he moans, contented.  
  
I continue pleasuring him until he is on the verge of orgasm, tensing and arching beneath me... his eyes full of need, glazed with lust. Now he is ready.  
  
We stare into each other's eyes as I fill him. Legolas sighs softly and wraps his legs around my hips. It only takes a few slow, prostate-brushing strokes to bring him over the edge. He comes silently, erasing my previous worries about whose name he would cry out when he was at the cusp of his passion.  
  
I lean in to kiss his open mouth; he wraps his arms tightly around me. I love the feeling of bringing him such pleasure. Only when his spasms stop do I resume my gentle thrusting.  
  
He holds me the entire time, moaning, his flesh reawakening as the rhythm increases. Soon he is returning my thrusts, desperately seeking his second release. I feel the pressure building within me as well and start pushing harder. He tightens his hold on me, short nails gently scraping my back. This time he screams a name- my name. I cry out his as well, as I reach my climax.  
  
We roll over onto our sides, still entangled in each other's arms. "Thank you." Legolas whispers.  
  
"No more staring out the window?"  
  
He shakes his head and smiles slyly, "No, but I might need an entire series of healing sessions, just to make sure."  
  
"Hmm. I might have to extend my stay..."  
  
"Well, why not?" He doesn't wait for an answer, only kisses me instead. I look forward to playing Healer....  
  
The End

You can find all of my NC-17 fics on my website =)


End file.
